Preguntando a los personajes de Dragon Ball !
by Lovego000d
Summary: En este fanfic le puedes hacer preguntas a los personajes de Dragon Ball y ellos te los podran responder


En el set de filmacion se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño y de ojos marrones quien estaba a punto de matar a su querido director

Ale: ¿Pero como es posible que todavia no vienen?!

Director: Lo siento solo espera unos minutos mas

Ale: Unos minutos!? Estuve paradota hace media hora esperandolos y me dices que los espere unos minutos mas?

Director: Si -dijo tembloroso

Productor: Director ya vinieron

Director: Ves. no te costo nada esperar- recuperando la compostura

Ale: Tienes suerte que hayan venido- dandole una mirada asesina

Ale se sento en los muebles mientras se acomodaba el cabello

Productor: Empezamos en 3... 2... 1

Ale: Hola criaturas de kami-sama, hoy les traemos a los personajes de Dragon Ball, quienes responderan sus preguntas. Pero antes de presentarlos les tenemos un invitado especial... quien es mi loca amiga quien se metio a la historia demosle un aplauso a... Destiny

Destiny: Hola a todos- saludando a todo el publico y sin darse cuenta tropezo con una piedrita y callo- Ayy! Estoy bien- parandose rapidamente

Ale: PIEDRA ASESINA PIEDRA ASESINA

Destiny: Exagerada - mientras se sentaba a su costado

Ale: :P ... Bueno en que estabamos, asi les presentaremos porfin a los personajes que nos acompañan hoy. Demosle un aplauso a-

Destiny: Espera- interrumpiendola

Ale: Que sucede?

Destiny: Cuando yo entre no recibi aplausos

Ale puso a un lado su microfono y dio dos aplaudos, y de nuevo agarro el microfono: Hay tienes tus aplausos

Destiny: -_-

Ale: Les presentamos al mas fuerte sayayin de todos los tiempos, demosle un aplauso a Goku

Se escucharon aplausos mientras que Goku entraba al set

Goku: Hola a todos- sentandose en uno de los muebles

Destiny: El siguiente es la mas orgullosa persona que pueda haber existido y es el principito sayayin-

Ale: Principito?

Destiny: De cariño... es Vegeta

Se escucharon aplausos mientras que el principito entraba

Vegeta: Hola insecto y nunca mas me digas principito- dijo mientras se sentaba

Destiny: Principito- susurrando

Vegeta: Te escuche insecto

Destiny: A quien le dices insecto?!- parandose

Vegeta: A ti

Ale: Destiny creo que estas exagerando n_n'

Vegeta: Tu que te metas insecto

Ale: QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA DECIRME ASI, PRINCIPITO- parandose mientras tenian una pelea en el set

Director: Ettooo.. volvemos despues de los cortes comerciales

**Auspiciados por: Nubes voladoras**

**Te llevara a donde quieras ir**

**Comprala te servira**

******Aviso importante: *con voz super rapida* Si eres un verdadero sayayin podras subirte a esa nube, si no lo eres no nos hacemos cargo si mueres**

******Apurate se venden rapido**

El set se noto destruido mientras dos guardias sostenian a dos locas

Ale: Sueltenme! - mientras sostenia un tacon en sus manos mostrando la parte filuda

Destiny: Estamos al aire

Ale: Hola a todos de nuevo- miro a los guardias- YA PUEDEN SOLTARNOS- las soltaron y se alejaron lentamente- tuviimos unos pequeños incovenientes- colocandose el tacon

Destiny: Si, solamente 'pequeños' incovenientes

Vegeta: Son unas bestias- saliendo de su escondite

Ale: Sientate rapido antes que te de otro taconazo

Vegeta hizo caso rapidamente

Destiny: Nuestro siguiente invitada es la dueña de la Corporacion Capsula y la esposa de este principito, demosle un aplauso a Bulma

Bulma cuando entro se escucharon silbidos y aplausos de los hombres

Vegeta: CALLENSE MALDITOS INSECTOS

Bulma: Hola querido publico

Ale: Como es posible que puedas soportarlo tanto tiempo?

Bulma: Te acostumbras

Ale: Bueno... les presentaremos a aquella mujer y esposa que puede llegar a saciar el hambre de el mas fuerte sayayin, les presento a Milk

Milk entro al set y se sento en uno de los muebles

Milk: Hola

Destiny: Les presentaremos a los hijos del sayayin mas fuerte ¡GOHAN Y GOTEN (goten grande)!

Y su sucesivamente todos fueron presentados Bra/Bura, Marron, Trunks, Pan, No 18, No 17, Krillin, Piccolo, Broly, Yamcha, Maestro Roshi, Videl, Cell, Freezer, Dende, Majin Boo, Uub, Mirai Trunks, y cuantos quieran

Ale: Bueno y todo fue todo por hoy

Destiny: Pueden hacerle preguntas a los personajes de DB

Ale: Adios!

Destiny: Nos vemos

Ale: DESPIDANSE TAMBIEN USTEDES- mirando a los invitados

Todos: Hasta luego

* * *

_**Este es la primera vez que hago un fic de Dragon Ball, espero que les haya gustado. La razon por la que no presente a todos es porque son muchos U_U y me cansaria**_

_**No se olviden de comentar y hacer sus preguntas a los personajes tambien esta incluido hacer preguntas a las conductoras. Necesito saber si les gusto para continuar el este fanfic**_


End file.
